


😳Two boys in the archive what will they do😳

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Beta Read, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, So I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world, Voice Kink, both of them are trans and ace, im a trans and ace person btw i wrote this because there was no good jonmartin porn, oh this is like. the middle of season 2. for context.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan Sims was a paranoid person, so paranoid these days that he did forget to eat, but that's not so different from normal now that he thinks about it. He just has a better excuse recently. He knows Martin knows this, and he knows this is how Martin shows that he cares. (deep down, at least)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	😳Two boys in the archive what will they do😳

**Author's Note:**

> so i wasnt lying in the tags when i said i wrote this because theres no good jonmartin porn: there isnt. (read: a lot of is acephobic/transphobic) its mainly because allo people have no idea how to write an ace person having sex but i do im ace and trans so i decided to try it. also i wanted to bully jon. i love him very dearly.  
> oh and my boyfriend helped me with this, he was the beta. everyone say thank you.

Jon was standing over Martin now, in between the shelves and boxes of the archives. Martin was nervous under the taller man’s stare, like he was judging him, the only one in the archives besides him. In reality, Jon's eyes gazed lovingly over Martin, the only thing giving him that expression was the resentment he housed for his feelings towards Martin. In reality, Jon loved looking at Martin. In reality, Jon is very unlikely to admit that to himself.

“Do you need anything? …Jon?”

Martin’s voice snaps him out of it.

“Oh, uh. nothing.”

It was Jon’s turn to be flustered, his face flushed hot with embarrassment and it was Martin’s turn to gaze at him. Martin loved that more openly than Jon, admitting that he loved the other’s blush to himself, but never to Jon. Not yet.

“We really should stop standing like this.” _Yeah_. Despite that, neither of them wanted to stop. This was a quiet romantic limbo nobody here wanted them to get out of, and they were the only ones there.

“Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you're…” Martin trails off, _I think you're amazing._ But all that comes out is: “Do you want to eat dinner with me?”

Jonathan Sims was a paranoid person, so paranoid these days that he did forget to eat, but that's not so different from normal now that he thinks about it. He just has a better excuse recently. He knows Martin knows this, and he knows this is how Martin shows that he cares. (deep down, at least)

“Yeah, sure, Martin.”

This is better than stepping out of limbo, at least. _extending_ it. Like if they stepped out they'd lose the feeling and the mutual understanding they have, here in the institute, late at night. Where nobody can see them and very little things are performative. They go into the staff room, the fridge still stocked with food from when Martin lived here. _It's like we switched places_ , Jon thinks to himself.

“It seems we’ve switched places.” Martin's voice, as he prepares the food. he knows. fuck. “-don't look at me like that Jon, it's like you're pretending you haven't been…” There goes limbo. “Not okay?”

“When am I EVER okay, Martin? by your doting standards at least”

“Oh, for god's sake, Jon. I’m tired and you are too, give it a rest.”

“No! You keep getting on my back like I’m doing something wrong, it's almost like you forget I'm the boss here!”

“Jon. I swear to god, if I hear another word- please. I'm begging you. Just STOP.”

Jon, in all his manufactured annoyance says one thing that isn't totally unconstructive. “ _Why_?”

That's the question on Jon's mind constantly and he only thought to ask it now, when he's alone with Martin, when nobody is here to witness his mistakes besides the most important person. _Why does he do it? Why does he try to be my friend?_

“Jon? Do you want me to be honest with you?”

“Yes, why couldn't you be, you're an open book about everything else.”

“I _thought_ I was open about this too but apparently running on no sleep impairs your ability to read people as well.”

He has a point with that one. Ouch.

“Jon.”

“What?”

“I care about you, you are aware of that, right? Whatever you have going on, whatever is making you so desperate, I can help. I WANT to, Jon. Even if everyone else doesn't want to. It isn't you against the world.”

Jon is shaking now, the weight of what Martin says hits him like a brick, he cant help me, _he cant he cant he cant. **He will never be able to help you, you are alone.**_

“I can't accept your help, Martin. I have to do this alone. I don't want anyone in danger.” The true reason Jon doesn't trust anyone.

“Yes you can. You’re just stubborn.” _“And you care so much that you won't let anyone help you”_ Is on the tip of Martin's tongue.

Martin is right, but it'd be a huge risk. Is Jon ready to take that risk? “I _know_. I want to accept, I just CAN’T, Martin.”

“Something is blocking you?”

“ _Yes_!”

“What is it?”

“The object of my paranoia itself.”

“How can I make this easier, Jon?”

Jon pauses to think. “...If I ask questions, I want you to answer honestly.”

“Of course.”

“What do you think happened to Gertrude?”

Martin pauses what he's doing, the cogs turning in his head. _This is what Jon is concerned about. I’ll help._ “You want to know her killer.”

Jon is silent, but that unsaid confirmation is all Martin needs. He looks _scared_ and if Jon is scared Martin believes every word he says. Jonathan Sims is not a conspiracy theorist. He is a smart man, often too much for his own good.

“You think it's someone here.”

_Yes, this is much easier than telling you._

“That’s why you didn't tell anyone.”

_To keep everyone safe. To keep me safe._

“Who do you think it is?”

“Anyone. It could be anyone.”

“Well, if you're dead set on this-”

“Yeah?”

“I'm going to help you, Jon. You aren't insane.”

“ _Martin_.” There is something in Jon’s voice that Martin has never heard. It's loving. Loving and thankful. Jon looks sad and scared and frightened.

“You were that scared and told nobody? _Jon_.” There is a loving sense to the way Martin says Jon, a worried, caring love that makes Jon feel a little safer.

The food is done now, its mac and cheese, and it's good, because Martin is good at this. He's good at making Jon feel safe. _That's one of his best qualities._ The realization of how tired Jon is tends to hit him in the form of unpleasant thoughts like this. Martin and Jon are sitting close now.

“I’m- I’m _sorry_ , Martin.”

 _Jon. **You have no idea how much I love you.**_ “It’s okay. We’ll get this sorted out, alright? Just- just stop holding this all in, for everyone's sake. If I wasn't tired I’d be mad at you right now, so you're lucky.”

Martin winks at Jon at the end of this, and Jon _laughs_. Martin blushes, _god_ \- he never laughs like that. _I would've remembered._ Martin was lying about not being mad at Jon, but it was a white lie. He didn't need that right now and neither did Martin. They could discuss it later, tomorrow maybe. They were going to get through this.

“In all seriousness, Jon? Are you _okay_? Do you need someone to stay with you?”

Jon looks annoyed at this but less so than he could be. “Martin, I'm not a _child_.”

Martin snorts, “Counterpoint, Jon, you seem to need a bedtime so you might as well be one.”

Jon pouts then laughs again and then Martin laughs, and the mood shifts into lighthearted, fun, teasing. It hasn't felt like this since- since _her_. Since the woman who gave Jon the holes in his face. _Jane Prentiss._ Martin always had a hard time looking at those for too long, but he accepted they were apart of Jon now. As much apart of him as his eyes were, and Martin learned to accept they were just as beautiful.

“No! Seriously! Jon, do you need me to stay with you? Would that help you sleep?” Jon pauses, and Martin needs for him to answer. For him to be _safe_ , as much as Jon needs him to be.

“...Yeah. I'd like that.”

 _God, Jon, you've dug yourself a hole now_.

“Do you want to move into your- my- our?- bedroom?”

“Yeah, I do. and to be fair it's my bedroom I had it first.”

Martin giggles. “But I lived there first!”

“Only for a long period of time- if we're going by whoever lived there first regardless of the amount of time I still have claim.”

“The _question_ , Jon!”

“Oh, well, yes.”

As Martin cleans up, they head towards their bedroom, Talking along the way, they both sit down against the wall on the mattress in their “bedroom”. Martin is laughing and Jon feels like his face is on fire.

“You're so…”

 _cute_.

“... ‘so’ what Jon?”

“So nice. So nice. You're very… nice”

 _Nice going, Jon_.

There's an awkward pause and then they're kissing- warm and soft and about as awkward as the silence but good.

“Ah! I’m so sorry, I just thought- because of the-”

This isn't the first time Martin has gotten the urge to kiss Jon, but it was the first time he acted on it.

“No! No it's _fine_ -”

“I should've asked first?”

“I…”

 _God I love that, Martin. I never thought it would happen_.

“Thank you.”

“That's not a response Jon!”

Now it's Martin's turn to get all pouty, all flushed cheeks and somewhat faked anger. Braver people than Jon would tell Martin how _cute he is, like this._ But Jon isn't much of a talker.

“No- seriously it's fine!”

They both have dumb smiles on their faces.

“I _like_ you, Jon.”

Jon kisses Martin this time in place of a response- it's hard to say aloud but kissing is easier. And Martin whines, its a sound Jon has never heard from him. Its _nice_. It feels _nice_ to be wanted like this.

“Jon- if we keep doing this we need to talk, please. about boundaries.”

Jon nods, starting off: “I’m asexual.”

“Me too. But that's not boundaries, Jon. That's being ace.”

“Well- I wanted to see if you minded, and since I've been… rejected over it before.”

 _Oh_. Both of them knew that feeling.

“I promise you Jon, its fine”

“Okay, good, just wanted to get that cleared up.”

“Anything else? Stuff you're not comfortable doing- or-?”

“As long as you let me set the pace I should be fine.”

Okay, that's probably the best for both of them, actually. Martin tends to go a bit fast.

“Okay- uh- I guess I should go now. I don't want to take off my clothes.”

“Why?- I mean. If you're comfortable with answering”

_I’m trans, Jon. I don't have a dick._

“I have insecurities about my weight”

_God DAMMIT._

“Oh. Okay, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I uh-

love the way you look.”

_I love you! Shit!_

Martin's face gets hot and he blurts out a muffled “thank you” from in between his hands and- and- _say it you don't want him to reject you over it he was kind enough to open up to you so you should open up to him-_ “I’m trans!” Martin peeks through his fingers, “Jon why are you grinning do you have a fetish-”

“No! Christ no. Why was that your first assumption?”

“I’ve had some less than great experiences, like you and telling me you're ace.”

“I’m trans too, Martin.”

Oh! Wow. That was a _lot_ of anxiety for nothing.

“Oh, well. Scrap the thing I said about my clothes then.”

Jon nods, “Understandable, nothing else?”

“Nothing else.”

“Should we-”

“Yes.”

“Can I-?”

“Yes, Martin.”

Martin moves to straddle Jon, their chests and faces so close and Jon kisses Martin's neck, soft and loving, and it gets a surprised noise from Martin- Jon would describe it as a squeak, and it sounds so, _so_ nice.

Jon pulls away for just a second- “Can I _bite_ , Martin?”

“ _Yes- God yes._ ”

_His voice is so nice- it's going to kill me._

Jon goes back to kissing his neck, soft and loving, his teeth _graze_ against skin and Martin shutters, _fuck_ , those teeth are sharp. And then he bites. It goes immediately to Martin's dick.

“ _Jon_ \- fuck!” Jon stops to talk-

“What is it, Martin?” He's smirking against Martin's skin as he says it. Bastard. He knows what he's doing.

“You're- _ah_ \- very good at this”

“Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it, _love_.” He’s drawing out his words into a _purr_ as if he knows Martin has a voice kink, and Jon has such a _nice_ voice already- _he's going to drive me insane._ “Ah- it seems you really _like_ the nickname.”

But as soon as that hits him- Jon is at his neck again, this time with more bites but going so bloody slow, most definitely to tease Martin- but Jon said to go at his pace, so Martin waits. When Jon is done, Martin's whole neck is wet, and his neck aches with the dull pain of bruises and bites.

Martin is dazed but Jon’s voice snaps him out of it- “ _Love, how would you like me to pleasure you_?”

“Are you doing it on purpose?”

Jon puts on an innocent face, “ _Why_ , I have no clue what you're talking about.”

Martin groans, somewhere between annoyance and _Jon, please no matter how much I complain I love what you’re doing to me._

“The _question_ , Martin.”

Martin averts his gaze. “Can you eat me out?”

Jons voice is soft: “Yes, yes I can.”

Jon starts taking off Martin’s sweater, and then starts unbuttoning his sweater, then quietly: “Do you want to take off your binder?”

“Yes.”

Every place Jon’s mouth touches, cool and wet, feels _amazing_ compared to the heat of his own body. His lips are trailing down, Martin realizes that the moment Jon starts to move and it feels _exciting_. Jon’s decided to get more liberal with his bites as well, leaving bite marks and sucking bruises that drive Martin insane. Whenever Jon does that, without fail, Martin whines, _soft_ and _impatient_. And Martin thinks that's why Jon does it, to hear him whine like that.

When Jon gets to Martin’s stomach though, he talks talking. Words of praise that Martin never thought he’d hear coming out of Jon's mouth and they _are_. In between kisses and bites and bruises there's “ _You’re so cute.” “You're handsome and I’m so lucky to get to look at you everyday.”_ and _“Good, love, you’re doing very, very good.”_ Jon is at Martin’s crotch now, a trail of love in his wake. He stops kissing and Martin whines again, this time _desperate_ and less soft.

“Now, _Martin_. Would you do something for me?”

Martin nods.

“I won’t eat you out until you _beg_ for it.”

Oh, _God_. Martin whines out, obeying the command. “ _Please_ , Jon… I’m so desperate.”

Jon tsks. “More than that, Martin.”

Martin’s face is hot and he’s panting at this point. “ _Please, Jon… I need it. I need you so badly. Please, I need your tongue_.”

Jon nods for him to keep going. “Who do you belong to?”

“You! _You_.”

“Good.”

Jon starts undoing Martins pants and it feels like _forever_ until he’s gotten everything off and Martin is naked. Jon positions himself so his hands are holding Martin’s waist and his face is so close to Martin’s dick, and Jon is waiting for confirmation.

Martin whines again: “ _Please_ , Jon.” and then Jon’s lips and tongue are on his dick, lapping up the slick already dripping from between his folds. Running his tongue up and down and focusing especially on his clit, sucking at it. Martin's overeager, his hands in Jon’s hair pushing him in _deeper, wanting it, needing it._ The warmth and pleasure growing at the centre of Martin keeps getting stronger with every lick and graze of Jon's tongue against his dick. Every time he tries to buck Jon steadies him, his hands burning an indent into Martin's waist. “Jon- _Jon please_ , stop teasing.”

Jon hums into Martin's dick, sending the vibration up Martin’s spine. And then Jon dips his tongue in and out, eliciting even more satisfied moans from Martin, spurring Jon on even more. And then Martin starts getting the vibrations even more, coming from the praise Jon mumbles into his dick. Muffled “ _Good boy_ ”s and “ _You're so handsome_ ”s that draw Martin ever closer to that edge. Martin is so _close_ now, everything became a blur as he closes his eyes and barely registers anything Jon does. Jon feels the waves of pleasure around his tongue and moans into Martin's dick in response, and Jon’s moan is _wonderful_ , the only thing he truly registers as Jon rides him throughout the waves of pleasure.

After the heat dies down, Martin chokes out a “Thank you” in between pants. “Do you need me to…” Martin trails off.

“No, it's quite alright.” Jon laughs a little “I will need to clean my face off though. And you need to get some clothes on.”

Martin nods, “Is it okay if we stay at the institute tonight?”

“Yeah, probably. I mean I’ve been sleeping it for a least a month.”

_“Jon!”_


End file.
